


Laurens, is that you?

by trenchjoshuaa



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchjoshuaa/pseuds/trenchjoshuaa
Summary: It was when time stopped, his pain fading, and the familiar faces around him disappearing that he realized he wasn't alive anymore and he was somewhere much different.





	Laurens, is that you?

The last they saw of each other for what would be the last time for nearly twenty years was on a cold night. Alexander Hamilton had found himself slipping into John Laurens tent and into his warm embrace, the night was complete and utterly perfect with small kisses and praise on how the other is utterly amazing. That was until he noticed Laurens gun and sword next to a small bag in the corner of the tent, it was never over there. It always laid next to his pallet to protect not only himself but especially Alexander if there happened to be a raid. Alexander was too precious to the revolution to have his life ended by the hands of a redcoat, Laurens never saw himself as someone who couldn’t be easily replaced. That had made Alexander very upset whenever he heard it spill from anyone’s mouth and it would end in John having to keep him from attempting to duel. While those comments seemed to stop the body language of John still spoke it. The way he’d shield Alexanders body with his own whenever they would walk together, lay together, and even sit together. John feared losing such a man from his life yet in the end it would be Alexander who would lose John. They started arguing once Alexander saw his bag packed and his gun ready to leave, not even loaded just yet. They spoke in hushed whispers and Alexander crying and begging him to stay, his hands grabbing at every part of John he could grab at. The fabric of his shirt and his pants, clinging onto his hands as he cried. Alexander couldn’t lose such a person in his life, the first person who cared so much for him. He hadn’t felt this way since he was ten and attending his mother’s funeral. So John made a promise that he wouldn’t leave the next day as he held Alexander while he sobbed into his chest. Stroking his hair and kissing at his head, by daybreak John Laurens was gone. Already long gone for South Carolina, Alexander woke up early as he always did. Feeling around the pallet for the familiar warmth that had somehow slipped away from him, he looked around at the now bare tent. His makeshift desk was now cleared of papers and quills, leaving only a single piece or parchment that had a beautiful and details charcoal sketch of what seemed to be him laying on Johns pallet. Alexander started breaking down, running out of the tent with the piece of parchment clenched gently in his hand as he started running down the path. Sobbing louder when he felt himself get pulled back, swinging around and he became filled with anger when he saw George Washington standing there. “Where is he!” He yelled at him and continued screaming profanities at him. Begging him to send him with John Laurens but alas it never worked. After the war ended he didn’t receive word from John so when his dear Eliza walked in with a letter in a hand and the words spilling from her lips he got excited. “Alexander? There’s a letter for you.” “It’s from John Laurens, I’ll read it later.” “No. It’s from his father.” “His father? Will you read it?” “On Tuesday the 27th, my son was killed in a gunfight against British troops retreating from South Caroline. The war was already over. As you know, John dreamed of emancipating and recruiting over 3000 men for the first all-black military regiment. His dream of freedom for these men dies with him” Eliza read to him. She had never gotten to know him, but she knew that he had always been there for Alexander. Alexander had his head lowered and he was gripping the edge of his desk tightly as tears threatened to spill over. She continued “His dream of freedom for these men dies with him.” Alexander pushed his chair back as he stood up from the letter he had been writing. He didn’t say anything for weeks yet slowly everything returned to normal. It all ended with a gunshot wound from Aaron Burr, his first friend, his enemy. Ended up being one of the last faces he ever saw then he was standing in the same spot, but it was different. There were no doctors by his side neither was Angelica or Eliza. He felt only a small bit of pain as he forced himself off the wooden table he bled out on. There were people running around with clothes that he had never seen before. As well as people dressed like him, he caught sight of curly long hair next to two people. One a bit shorter but with similar hair and another much shoulder in very different clothing. He hissed in pain and attempted to run after them, grabbing the tallest one’s arm who in return spun around to see who had touched him. Alexander gasped, and tears threatened to spill over. It was John Laurens with a gunshot wound to his heart who in return stared at him but before any words could be said Phillip appeared and rushed forward to hug his father. “Pa! What happened to you?” He spoke quickly to which Alexander shushed him. “It was just a duel my son, near where you dueled and died too.” He spoke, and he could see Johns face harden. The other person simply whispered something to him before continuing to walk and pulling Phillip along with them. John stepped forward and took Alexanders face into his hands and kissed him quickly on the lips. “My dear Alexander, what happened to you?” “Unimportant. Who was that? The other person and we should not be holding each other out in public.” John simply shook his head in response. “This is the afterlife, every single person who has died recently or in the past or in the future is here. That kid was from over two hundred years in the future where people can openly be with a man. Even a woman can vote and have a job, slaves have been freed. Yet from what he knows the fight is not yet over for equal rights in America.” He spoke excitedly. Kissing at Alexanders cheeks and lips once more, “Now explain to me what happened. Why did you duel? Who did this to you?” He questioned. “I helped get my enemy into office instead of Aaron Burr.” He licked his lips first before continuing “I aimed to miss, Burr didn’t.”


End file.
